catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple is the main antagonist of the animated movie Cats Don't Dance. Darla Dimple makes an effort to appear sweet and kind when in public, but she is a spoiled, mean and ultimately psychotic villainess who has no qualms about exacting unjust vengeance on anyone she feels has wronged her. Darla is also a menace to her staff and underlings - to the point they try everything to keep her happy, due probably to her being their main star plus the fact nobody wants to risk invoking her wrath and having the dreaded Max to deal with as Darla has a very bad temper. Danny discovered Darla's dark side the hard way when he accidentally offended her by overstepping his place and attempting to sing - Darla was infuriated by this and went into a temper tantrum that climaxed in her calling in Max, who proceeded to grab Danny and intimidate him. However Danny wouldn't give up his dreams and this inevitably put him into conflict with Darla again. Darla planned a scheme for the animals to get kicked out, singing 'Big and Loud' to Danny, making him think that she is doing something for him. During the animal's performance, Darla began to sabotage the stage and succeeded her goals. When the animals get kicked out, she came up to Danny in her private car, hugging him while thanking him for his participation, revealing to the animals his responsibility in this scheme and Darla chucked out Pudge out of her car and drove off, laughing her head off as she goes. At the end of the movie Darla's own temper got the better of her when she exposed herself as the spoiled monster she truly was to the entire audience when, after a failed attempted at sabotage, she yelled at Danny that she should have drowned him when she flooded the stage, unaware a microphone was currently attached to her due to her falling from a catwalk and becoming entangled in wires and stage-props. Darla was promptly dropped through a trapdoor by Pudge (who pulled a lever which opened the door), it is not known how she escaped injury, but at the end of the movie, she has been fired from show business, and is clearly seen working as a janitor during the end credits. Gallery Images (3).jpg|Still of Darla, Danny and Sawyer during Lil' Ark Angel rehersal CDD6 017.jpg|Darla choking Flanigan Cats-Don-t-Dance-movies-1971444-720-540.jpg|Darla yells for Max Max.png|Darla with Max Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.jpg|Darla planning to get revenge on the animals, including Danny Darla.png|Darla acting sweet towards Danny Danny Darla.jpg|Darla with Danny Big and loud3.jpg|Darla during "Big and Loud (Reprise)" Darla_Dimple_rising_to_power.png|Darla ordering Max to start flooding the stage Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla having a breakdown when attempting to sobatage the animals during "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla's punishment and new job 3.jpg|Darla during "Big and Loud (Original)" Image.png Image (1).png Image (2).png Trivia * When Darla is in her sweet and loving personality, her hair bow is normal; however, whenever she loses her temper or begins scheming, her bow becomes pointed which gives her the appearance of devilish horns. * Darla bears a physical resemblance to (but does not have the same personality as) the late Shirley Temple during her days as a child actress in the 1930s. However, Shirley was a brunette while Darla is blonde. ** Darla is also stated to be a parody of young Shirley Temple. ** Both Darla Dimple and Shirley Temple have curly hair and both of them are singing child actresses. But unlike Shirley who is sweet and nice, Darla is evil and greedy. * Although she is the main antagonist, Darla does not compete with Danny physically, her butler Max does. Darla’s true villainy is in her behavior and words. * Her actual name "Darleen" is a play on the word "darling", meaning a precious and adorable person. * Her dual personalities make her somewhat similar to Momoka Nishizawa from the Sgt. Frog series, since both are rich spoiled children. ** However, unlike Momoka, Darla's evil personality is her true form. * Darla is a bit overweight, especially in her limbs. When she gets knocked offstage during “Little Boat on the Sea”, you can see her chubby legs in relation to how tiny her feet are. * She has gapped front teeth to show that she is indeed a child, similar to fellow wealthy child villain Montana Max. * Her curls are made by electrocuting her hair. In real life, this would have killed her. * Her real age is unknown, but the actress providing her singing voice was around 12 at the time. * It is unknown if she genuinely cares about her fans or is just giving out autographs to make herself look better. Given her nasty temper, it’s probably the latter. * There are several clues alluding to her hatred of animals: singing about drowning animals in her production, refusing her rubber ducky, screaming “I HATE ANIMALS” while pointing at Danny, eating animal crackers, her fantasy about drowning Danny and Sawyer, trying to frame the animals, and sabotaging the stage. * Darla gets a lot of panty shots, which some parents might criticize as sexualization * She is similar to Steele from Balto: They are obsessed with fame and will do anything to get it, even if it means destroying the main heroes, and they are also psychopathic. However, Darla is not quite as evil as Steele is; Steele was willing to condemn an entire village of children to death, whereas Darla simply wanted to kill Danny. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Youngs Category:Kids Category:Cats Don't Dance Category:Humans